jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations in Spawn
Spawn Map Key Spawn in The Jebus Chrystler Experience '''has been an ever growing thing. For the past few iterations of our server we have seen some serious growth in scope and quality. It is here that I'd like to take a moment as the admin and say that every single one of you that has contributed into making this happen, whether it be insight, hard work, or even just feedback, your time has been seriously appreciated. You all that help make this something I'm proud to present are the reason I take the time to make this. It is extremely, extremely appreciated and I have had a ton of fun doing this with you all. '''So, sincerely, thank you. Spawn Shops For a more detailed look at the server shops, look here. These admin controlled shops are created for a place for players to spend their hard earned Fucks and Shits. You can find these shops in the heart of spawn inside of the first floor of the Great Tree. The shops found up here have unlimited stock and will exist forever. Designed in part by Peachess and JebusChrystler. Some grunt work done by Greshawn. Player Owned Market To access more information about how to secure your own stall, look here. This building holds within ten different rent-able plots. These can be purchased for a varying amount of money so to access a room inside of spawn for players to reach easily. From inside here you can create your own shops to peddle your own wares. Head Designer of Aaron_Rubis, Assistant Designer Roaven. PvP Arena To find out more about this area, look here. This area contains a raised outside safe zone for bystanders to watch the combatants in the ring below. Inside of the arena pit, one finds a square room with only a raised fountain in the center which can be used as a perfect vantage point for a ranged combatant, as well as four escape routes via ladder in every corner. Built and Designed by Aaron_Rubis. Horse Storage For more information on where you can leash your horses, look here. Just outside the west entrance to the Great Tree sits the stables. This open face room allows players to tether their horses if they wish to ride them into spawn. Built and Designed by Peachess. Warp Room For more information on how to teleport around spawn, look here. This room near the dead center of spawn contains a multitude of different locations you can teleport to with the click of a sign. The Warp Room is intended to speed up your travel in the ever expanding home we call spawn. Built and Designed by JebusChrystler. Ender Storage For more details on how to utilize this feature of the server, look here. Located in the north east root of spawn, this facility allows for easy and safe transportation of goods from spawn to your house, provided you have an Ender chest that is. Built and Designed by Peachess. Cranium Khan For more information on this creepy son of a bitch, look here. There may be someone much more interested in your prize of human heads. Cranium Khan '''may be willing to pay you a modest sum if you are willing to part with your heads! Cranium Khan can be found in his conspicuous hovel on the outside of the fishing village inside spawn. This house can be found by following the path depicted in the map key. '''Designed by Aaron_Rubis. Inn For more information on both this Inn and the Public House, look here and here respectively. Found south east of the tree, the inn is a nice resting spot after a long trip. Stocked with both beds and ale, this is a perfect place to go if it's looking like you might be about to brave the journey home at night, along with the dangers that night will bring. Built and Designed by Peachess. Fishing Village For more information about this eerie place, look here. Located along the Farbas River as it flows into the swamp, this village hosts some of the oldest relics of Jeffreyville. Founded generations ago, this village is thought to be the birthplace of what is the town we know and love. Designed by Aaron_Rubis. Shacks created by Roaven and Greshawn. Dilapidated Greek Structures created by Hrothgar93. Pirate Village For more information about this pirate haven, look here. Home to a band of jolly pirates, the pirate village seemingly showed up overnight. South east of spawn this village can be found filled to the brim with individuals willing to lay down their lives for their comrades. Designed by Aaron_Rubis. Road work done by Greshawn and JebusChrystler. Harbor To get all of the details of this section of spawn, look here. Built to facilitate trade and travel to other entities in our realm, the harbor is the lifeblood of our town. Located to the far west of the Great Tree, this harbor brings trade from across the ocean and all the way from the east up through Farbas River. Harbor Designed by Cls402. Creative work done by Roaven. Lighthouse built and designed by JebusChrystler. Fancy ass boat designed by some dude off the internet. Barracks For all of the information regarding this building, look here. Constructed entirely out of necessity, this building sits proudly south of the Great Tree. This grand structure is filled to the brim with our loyal Royal Guard. Whether it is day or night, the sounds of combat can be heard as the guards train away from inside. Built and Designed by Peachess. Tailored over the years by JebusChrystler. Library To get your book lernins done good ya did, go here. The Jeffreyville library stands tall as one of the oldest buildings in spawn. Home to more books than you know what to do with, this building holds some of the most sacred documents in the land. With prolific items such as the old Treaty of Peachsailles on display, it is definitely a sight to see. Ground work laid very loosely by Peachess. Big picture and all the real work done by Hrothgar93. Post Office For more information on this location, go here. Once a bustling building, the post office is a lot emptier now. Located east of spawn this building can be found tucked between villager houses and Jeffrey's Manor. With recent advances in the postal system in Jeffreyville, letters practically send themselves. Built and Designed by Peachess. Jeffrey Manor/Statue For information on the Manor or Statue, go here and here respectively. Jeffrey Manor was built by commission from the most experienced builder in the region. Standing proudly underneath his statue, Jeffrey has a vantage point on the entirety of his domain. Found directly east of spawn nestled against a mountain, his home is the starting point of this pathway he walks throughout his village constantly. Jeffrey's statue is easily the most impressive feature of all of Jeffreyville. While the Great Tree '''is a more grand structure, it is at least mostly naturally occurring. While this statue of our beloved is made entirely by hand. '''Jeffrey Manor Built and Designed by Peaches. Jeffrey Statue Built and Designed by Kaydje with Wiring done by JebusChrystler. Farbas River Cove For more information on this den of thieves, look here. The Farbas River Cove sits directly underneath the Pirate Cove south west of spawn. While this used to be a nice path through the mountain dug by builders past, this has quickly become the stronghold for the pirates inside this region. Dreamed up by JebusChrystler. TNT'd into existence by Greshawn. Designed by Cls402. ''' Farbas River This River sits '''south of the Great Tree. Running from the west coast to the east, it is not uncommon to see travelers boating across this great river. Dreamed up by JebusChrystler. TNT'd into existence and gussy'd up by Greshawn. ??? Ma jiro macluumaad dheeraad ah in laga helo... Tani dejinta hore fadhiya si toos ah hoos tuulada qadiimiga ah ee kalluunka. Aad maagaayo dhinaca isagoo nooc kasta oo soo wajahda dibadda, meeshan ayaa shiidaa Sucuudiga muddo aad u dheer. Ka taxaddar ku saabsan sida aad ku tuman socotada, waxa ay dhigaan Jeffreyville dureeri laga yaabaa ma gam'i waayo wax badan ka dheer Kalluundheer ka Aaron_Rubis. Hidden Bits The lovely hidden bits done a little bit by everyone. Thank you all for having so much fun putting this together! Category:Spawn